


True Form

by lazucamellia



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, its just spring troupe practicing as roles from nocturnality, izumi is a proud mom, sakuya should go off yknow?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazucamellia/pseuds/lazucamellia
Summary: The Spring Troupe take on a familiar script to explore their potential.
Relationships: Spring Troupe - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	True Form

**Author's Note:**

> So what if Nocturnality but with Spring Troupe-
> 
> Reo = Citron  
> Kota = Tsuzuru  
> Izumi = Itaru  
> Franz = Sakuya  
> Nonomiya = Masumi (that isn't really shown here but he is)

_“... I wish onto you a bright future-!”_

It’s a mystery how Itaru darts so quickly toward the Zahran, fuschia orbs gleaming with conviction. He readies the prop sword in his grasp and with a quick flick of his wrist, Itaru thrusts it against Citron’s side. A choked gasp escapes the other as he stumbles back, clutching at his midsection.

Tsuzuru frantically looks back and forth from a wounded Citron to a merciless Itaru in stunned silence as the frosted-blonde haired man steps closer towards Citron. The Zahran glares at Itaru as he tightly grits his teeth. “Ngh... Don’t tell me-“

“And to think you were right under my nose...” Itaru’s voice drops, flicking the sword to ready another attack. Tsuzuru only hesitates to step toward his fellow members, sneakers squeaking against the floor. His voice raises, his tone of confusion and disbelief.

“W-Why would you-?!”

Itaru simply scoffs, eyes narrowed as he prepares to go in for the kill. “Oh, ruthless denizen of the night... I shall wipe you off the face of this earth!”

And at lightning speed, Tsuzuru rushes to Citron’s side. “Stop! Don’t hurt-!”

Suddenly, Itaru narrowly dodges a flying prop knife with a quick shift of his body. As the toy clatters to the ground, a sickeningly sweet voice cuts through the silence.

“Oopsies...”

All eyes in the room zero in on the gently grinning Sakuya, one hand pressed to his lips as though to stifle a giggle as the other hand hides something behind his back. “I missed.”

The blonde raises his weapon defensively as he stares daggers at the boy’s cherry hues. “Another one of you filthy-!”

“And I missed out on all the fun... That’s not fair.” Sakuya takes slow steps toward the group, focused on retrieving the prop knife. He pouts at the hunter in a childish manner. “Is it too late for me to jump back in?”

Itaru takes that as an invitation as he throws himself at Sakuya...

How lucky Sakuya is to bend down in time to meet Itaru’s sword with his two knives.

Sakuya throws himself off of the elder as he rises to his feet and prepares himself. A scoff escapes Itaru as the youth only laughs in reply. “You still have some fight left in you? I’ll let you know I won’t be that easy to tussle like my friend over there!”

“Like I’d let a disgusting vampire like you escape!”

As Tsuzuru and Citron retreat to safety, Sakuya and Itaru charge at each other, their movements in sync as they engage in combat. The clash of prop weapons beat in an intense rhythm as the squeaks of their footwear against the floor break the quiet. Grunts and shouts escape the two as they convey the strong aggression between their two characters.

Then came the climax of the battle.

The younger continues his ruthless barrage of attacks, slashing at the other in a quick fashion. Try as Itaru might, but exhaustion only takes hold of his body. With a miscalculated swing of his sword, Itaru falls down, weapon knocked from his hand. Sakuya wastes no time in tucking his knives away in exchange for the hunter’s sword, and soon, Itaru finds himself at the end of a blade. Fiery fuschia meets cryptic ruby. He growls as the younger taunts him. “All of you are the same... Have you learned your lesson, human?”

“Tch...”

...

“... And scene!”

With Izumi’s booming voice, a long breath escapes Sakuya and Itaru. The younger slumps in place as the elder fully flops onto the practice room floor. Quiet applause fills the space accompanied by a sound of amusement from Citron.

“How amazing...! I did not know how much fun playing the other’s roles could be!”

Tsuzuru and Izumi meet each other’s eyes. “Mhm,” Tsuzuru hums in agreement. “I think it helps see new opportunities in casting, right Director?”

“You sure have that right, Tsuzuru!” The director clasps her hands together. “Itaru-san! Sakuya! You two did amazing!”

Masumi gives a quiet nod. “It was really cool. Itaru lost energy too quickly though.”

While a surprised squawk comes from the Spring Troupe Leader at Masumi’s comment, a groan escapes the elder as he slowly sits up from his spot on the floor. “Wow, after my HP’s been chipped away, I get a stats decrease. Lame.”

“Masumi-kun, don’t be mean! Itaru-san doesn’t usually work this hard!”

“Leader, that was just my chuunibyou.” Itaru tosses his head a bit to meet with the wide orbs of Sakuya. “Plus, I never knew you had a strong chuuni side.”

“E-Eh? Me?” Sakuya shows a hint of embarrassment as he points to himself, quickly scratching at his cheek with the same extended finger. “Oh no, I just sort of got really into the role!”

“Well, if you can be that amazing in a pre-written role, imagine how much you’ll blow the rest of the troupe away if we made a new play...” The gears in Izumi’s brain are already turning as she meets the slightly startled gaze of Tsuzuru. With such a knowing glance, the college student sighs with a chuckle.

“Don’t have to tell me twice, Director.”

Citron tackles his roommate into a tight hug, spinning Sakuya for a short moment. “What a reticular thing to look forward to~!”

“You mean spectacular, right?!”

Sakuya simply chuckles and hugs Citron back, eyes gleaming as he meets faces with the director and the rest of the Spring Troupe.

“Whenever that time comes...

_I-I’ll do my best!”_


End file.
